He's Mine
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Adrian becomes so jealous of Amy and Ricky being alone together that she'll do anything. Even if it means faking she's pregnant with Ricky's baby. She thinks this will bring her closer to Ricky, but all it does is push his bond with Amy to grow.


****

Okay so for awhile there I really was starting to feel bad for Adrian. Her being jealous and everything, but after last nights episode I think she's gone a little crazy. I mean come one. She wanted to move next to Amy just so she could spy on Ricky. I am happy though that things are finally starting to heat up between Amy and Ricky! Yay! So anyway I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

Adrian's POV:

The first cool breeze of Fall seeped into the window above my bed. I sighed and jumped out of bed. I placed both hands on either sides of the window. I glanced outside into the parking lot before slamming it shut. Unsatisfied that yet, once again, Ricky still didn't show up. It's after midnight. There's no way he's still with John. Unless he's with Amy.

I shook my head trying to get the annoying thought to stop repeating itself. It seems like all I ever think about is Amy and Ricky. And what Ricky might be doing behind my back. He said that he didn't want me to see other guys. So I haven't been….every night that is.

Quickly I pulled that covers up past my waist when someone knocked on the door. Knowing who it was already, I sighed. "Come in Ruben." Sure enough he appeared in the doorway. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Ruben gave me a look before glancing around my empty room. "Adrian, don't you think that you should be getting some sleep. It is a school night."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back onto my pillows. "Oh please Dad. I've been staying up past midnight long before you showed up in my life. Trust me. I can get up all on my own."

Ruben stared at me long and hard. "You're still waiting for Ricky to show up, aren't you." He paused, so I could tell that he wanted an answer. I shrugged. Like I'm really going to admit to Ruben how I feel. "He's not coming tonight Adrian. Even I know that." My eyes fell to the ground. Of course I know he's not coming. He's too busy at Amy's house. "Maybe he got held up at Amy's. You never know."

Oh I do know. He's probably over there kissing it up with Amy. I groaned as those thoughts started to pour back inside my head. If only there was a way to get Ricky away from Amy. Though that's not very possible with John living at her house. "Goodnight Adrian." I almost forgot Ruben was still standing there. I gave him a soft smile before he left the room quietly.

It's going to take something big to get Ricky to start paying attention to me again. Having sex with other guys doesn't seem to do the trick. He could care less about that. Especially since he's out with other girls all the time.

I sighed and turned off my bedside lamp. I laid back and pulled the covers all the way up to my chest. Within a few minutes I was already asleep dreaming of things that I don't really want to be dreaming about.

****

(xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)

Morning came a lot quicker than I anticipated. I only have about twenty minutes to get ready for school. I headed into the bathroom. Unfortunately all the soap was gone. Sighing I headed towards my Mom's bathroom. Searching through all the drawers, I came across something I didn't expect to find.

I pulled out a small blue box. Fast acting pregnancy tests. The box was already opened so I peered inside. There was one pregnancy test left. I pulled it out and grinned down at it. Getting Ricky to notice me again isn't going to be as hard as I thought it would be.

****

(xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)

Grace was the first person to greet me at school. She ran straight up to my car in the parking lot. "Adrian! I can't wait to tell you about Jack and I. We've already agreed to start planning our wedding!" I looked at my best friend in shock. Wedding plans? Already? "Isn't that great?" Grace beamed the words at me.

"Uh yeah Grace. That's really great. Just make sure you invite me." I pulled my books out of the passenger seat and stepped out beside her.

"Don't be silly, Adrian. You're going to be in my wedding. I was thinking of making you my maid of honor." Grace gave me the biggest smile since her father's death. "After all. You're my best friend. And best friends are supposed to be the maid of honors."

I couldn't help myself from smiling. Me? Actually be the maid of honor? "Wow Grace. That sounds wonderful." I bit my lower lip before speaking. "Hopefully I won't be too busy with my child." Before Grace could say anything about that, I quickly started walking away. Though I couldn't stop the grin that was slowly forming across my lips.

Before I could get into school, Grace came up behind me. She gripped my arm tightly struggling to keep up. "Wait. Did you just say something about a child?" Her expression was completely serious now.

I stopped at the corner of the building and pulled Grace off to the side. "Listen Grace. You can't tell anyone this." I had to keep my lips pressed together for a moment to keep my grin from suppressing. Once I tell Grace this little white lie, it will spread across the school quickly. Better yet. It will spread straight to Ricky.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning." I whispered. The lie came out much easier than I thought it would. Grace's eyes grew wide with anticipation. "It came out positive."

"Is it Ricky's?!" Grace's question came out pretty loud. I clapped my hand over her mouth.

I nodded. "Yes. Now Grace, you have to keep this a secret. No once can know about this."

"When are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged already knowing that the news would hit him by this afternoon. "I guess it will come up when the time is right." We started walking towards the school's main entrance again.

"How is Ricky ever going to handle another baby? Oh my gosh he's going to be exhausted." Grace shook her head as she spoke.

There was silence between us as we walked in the main hallway. "Well by the time our baby is born, John will be one year old. Then Ricky can have more time to concentrate on our baby."

"Speaking of Ricky." I followed Grace's gaze down the hall. Ricky was entering the building with Amy right behind him. They were saying something to each other. Amy smiled at Ricky before heading towards her locker. I found my smile growing bigger. Soon everything will be the way its supposed to be. Ricky and I have had sex multiple times before. Amy and him have only had sex once and she got pregnant. Everything is backwards. That's all about to change.

****

(xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)

I managed to make it through the whole day avoiding Ricky. He tried to talk to me in the hall, but I easily walked the other way. By the time the last bell rang I was exhausted. Avoiding Ricky is tiring.

My locker opened and I placed my books inside. I jumped slightly when I closed it to see Ricky leaning against other lockers. "What are you, locker pimping?" I asked, with a grin.

He didn't look happy. Grace must've spilled the secret. Perfect. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with the same serious expression.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing." I tried to get my smile to disappear, but it wouldn't. "So what's wrong?"

"Have you heard the rumors going around school?" He leaned forward to whisper the question.

"No." I lied.

Ricky gave a fake laugh. "Well according to the whole school, you're pregnant."

I didn't say anything. We were both silent for about three minutes. "So its' true." He sighed and hit the locker in front of him. "How the hell did this happen Adrian?! We always used protection. This is impossible. Did you take a test?"

"Yes I took a test! How else would I be sure?"

Ricky put his hands on his head and it seemed like he was attempting to pull his hair out. In the heat of the moment, Amy showed up beside me. I smiled over at her. "Hey Amy." She smiled back at me. "Adrian."

"Hey Ricky. Do you think you could take John for a little tonight? I need a little break." Amy put on her sweetest smile until she notice Ricky really wasn't listening. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's just in shock for a few minutes."

Amy looked confused. "Why?"

"He just found out I'm pregnant." I smirked.

Amy's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Ricky stopped his hissy fit and looked at her. We both waited for Amy to say something. All she did was turn to Ricky with the most deathly glare in the world. "What?"

**Please review! To Be Continued....**


End file.
